The present invention relates in general to a stabilizing device for watercraft, and more particularly to watercraft of the type used for water sports such as fishing. Even more particularly this invention relates to a stabilizing device that is attachable to a watercraft in such a manner as to prevent drifting or moving off course as a result of natural or unnatural forces, particularly the effects of currents and wind upon a watercraft that is either stationary or moving on a desired heading.
When stationary in or on the surface of a body of water, most water-borne vehicles provide large surface areas along the longitudinal axis that makes the vehicle susceptible to the effects of forces such as water currents and wind, among other things. Such forces can cause the vehicle to drift either away from the desired stationary position or off of the desired course heading. This creates a need for constant vigilance and re-positioning of adjustments to maintain the desired position and/or heading.
A common solution for boaters wishing to remain in a stationary position is to allow the engine to idle and make use of a small trolling motor to achieve the same effect, but must maintain constant maneuvering of the motor. Either solution is not an effective answer to the problem for several reasons. First, it requires the constant vigilance and attention of the boater, often at a time when they are focusing on the task at hand, such as fishing. It distracts them, and may require sacrificing a fish catch merely to adjust the boat's position. Secondly, it wastes either gas in an outboard engine or battery power in a trolling motor. Third, it creates noise and water turbulence that could negatively impact fishing results. Finally, it is not an efficient or effective way to counter forces that are directed at an angle to the longitudinal axis of the boat.
The same types of adjustments are often necessary to maintain a desired course heading in an underway boat. The need for such constant course corrections wastes time and fuel. The present invention is a simple and cost-effective solution to the above problems.